1. Parent Case Text
This patent application claims priority to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/460,381, filed Jul. 27, 2006, the contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference into this patent application in its entirety as if fully set forth herein.
2. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an electrical connector. The disclosure also relates to an electrical connector for a printed circuit board.
3. Background Information
Generating text in a handheld electronic device examples of which include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDA's), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, text messaging devices, and the like, has become a complex process. This complexity is due at least in part to a trend in making these handheld electronic devices thinner and lighter in weight.
A limitation in making these handheld electronic devices thinner has been the added thickness of an electrical connector connected to a printed circuit board contained within a housing of the handheld electronic device. The electrical connector is used to establish an electrical connection between conductive elements of the printed circuit board and a conductive portion of another device such as, for example, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”). LCD's are used in many products such as, for example, handheld electronic devices, television sets, camcorders, computer monitors, audio/visual equipment, car navigation systems, gaming devices and the like.
A problem with certain existing electrical connectors is that a housing of the connector carries a plurality of electrical contacts and must be disposed on a circuit board for connection therewith. Such an approach adds unnecessary thickness to a device containing the electrical connector. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in electrical connectors. There is also room for improvement in electrical connectors for printed circuit boards.